This invention relates in general to information management, and more particularly to a system and method for tracking a component in a network environment.
Effective information management is critical for the operation of successful companies, organizations, or other entities engaged in the practice of producing goods, staple items, or services. As new technologies have forged ahead, the goods, items, and services produced by these new technologies have equally grown increasingly complex. The highly-specific nature of many technological industries has only augmented this complexity, resulting in intricate processes involving multiple entities that generate a single product.
The involvement of multiple entities in producing a single product provides a daunting task in attempting to share information, integrate concepts, and collaborate on manufacturing projects. Because of the complexity of certain manufacturing processes, many systems could benefit greatly from enhanced information sharing or optimal communication flows, which may offer an opportunity for participants to exchange ideas in order to achieve operational excellence. Accordingly, the ability to effectively communicate information amongst parties involved in the manufacturing process is crucial in order to alleviate manufacturing problems, automate or consolidate manufacturing tasks, and lessen the negative effects of technological barriers that operate to squander valuable time and resources.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method for use in managing manufacturing of a virtual factory includes receiving at a management location, for a plurality of respective particular components, a request over a network for a serial number to be used in identifying the particular component. The method also includes, for each respective particular component, in response to the request, determining a serial number for the particular component and for each of a plurality of independent manufacturing entities, independent from each other and the management location, that operate on the particular component, receiving and storing at the management location from the manufacturing entity, over the network, data indicative of a scanned bumpy bar code affixed on the particular component and data indicating a status of manufacture for the particular component, the scanned bumpy bar code signal being indicative of the determined serial number.
Some embodiments of the present invention may provide a number of technical advantages. For example, according to one embodiment of the present invention a method for tracking a component is provided that includes a component tracking module that allows for the sharing of information amongst multiple entities. The component tracking module provides a communicative interface that offers collaborative opportunities for multiple entities engaged in the manufacturing process. The component tracking module also offers the benefit of an organized storage unit that significantly reduces the time and effort required to retrieve historical data relating to component manufacturing characteristics and their associated service records. This is due, in part, to the close scrutiny designated for each component as it traverses through the manufacturing process, from a casting step or stage to a final step or stage where it may be warehoused as inventory to be later implemented.
Another technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is a result of the bar code that is marked on each component, which is manufactured and that is tracked. The bar code provides an identification tag that allows for strict supervision of an associated component as it flows through the manufacturing process. The bar code also provides for a clear identification of a component, a feature that eliminates confusion or errors in data entry when attempting to identify a component.
The implementation of a bar-coding system further provides the capability for determining an exact location of a component sought to be tracked in a manufacturing environment. This may be particularly important in scenarios where a defect or an error is discovered in a component. In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a bar-coding protocol is offered that identifies a precise location of the suspect component. The suspect component may then be recalled by a manufacturing entity or otherwise designated as scrap to be melted down at a suitable location. Alternatively, the location of the suspect component may be identified such that a customer may be contacted and informed about a potential inferior part or component. The identification capability may also provide a tool for identifying related components that may have similar defects. Related flaws or deficiencies may be recognized in the case where a batch or a group of components were manufactured at a single location or by a single piece of machinery for example. In this sense, potentially defective parts may be targeted, identified, and retrieved by an entity before a customer experiences a failure or a system breakdown as a result of the suspect component.
Yet another technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is a result of the component tracking module""s ability to store and to organize information that relates to each individual component. For example, the component tracking module may catalogue material test reports associated with each component being manufactured. The test data may be provided to any interested party such that decisions regarding the implementation or the purchase of the component may be informed. In addition, such a protocol for storing component documentation (as provided by the component tracking module) eliminates the dependence on hard copy documentation, which burdens administrative resources and which provides a significant issue in cases where documents must be modified or updated.
Still another technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention relates to the improved visibility of critical characteristics of a component. Because each component includes a bar code with an associated profile stored in the component tracking module, characteristics associated with the component (such as material properties, airflow, and moment) may be effectively organized and clearly displayed for access by manufacturing participants. This gives improved visibility to parties involved in the manufacturing process in that they may view specifications and parameters reflecting the performance and the overall integrity of the associated component. This in turn may allow for the selection of a product that matches the exact system, architecture, or problem that necessitates or requires the manufactured component.
Another technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is due to the architecture of the system, which provides both broad and detailed perspectives for identifying bottle necks or capacity parameters for each individual entity and for the manufacturing system as a whole. This may allow for the optimization of manufacturing schedules through the utilization of manufacturing resources. The data offered in accordance with the teachings of the present invention may suggest which entities are able to take on additional manufacturing tasks. In addition, this monitoring feature allows for the forecasting of production cycles. Additionally, negative performance trends may also be pinpointed and addressed, while areas of production strength may be identified and exploited in order to embrace future robust production activity.
Yet another technical advantage provided by one embodiment of the present invention relates to improved customer service. Clients or consumers may be properly informed and able to receive specific products, which may be designed and manufactured with designated parameters for distinct applications. In addition, the component tracking module allows for the automation of purchasing transactions. Other advantages of the present invention may include improved asset utilization, higher overall efficiency, and an increased ability to effectively penetrate new markets or create new products.
Embodiments of the present invention may enjoy some, all, or none of these advantages. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, the description, and the claims.